1. Field of the invention:
The present invention relates to a multipurpose device that can be converted either (a) into a carrier attachable to the back of a user person for load carrying purposes, or (b) into a chair for the user person.
2. Brief description of the prior art:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,480,402 granted to W. H. ELSTON on Aug. 30, 1949 proposes a convertible device of this type. More specifically, this patent describes a convertible boat chair and load carrier device.
This prior art device can first be converted into a chair attachable to a transverse boat seat to allow the user person to sit in the boat both safely and comfortably.
The seat and the back of ELSTON s chair can also be aligned with each other in the same plane to convert it into an outboard motor carrier. A harness is secured to the so obtained carrier to enable the user person to attach it on his back. A motor mounting support is also fixed to the carrier to support the outboard motor while it is transported.
A first drawback of ELSTON's device is its lack of versatility. Indeed, it is designed to carry only an outboard motor.
Another drawback of ELSTON s device is its complexity, which increases the manufacturing costs. It comprises numerous parts each having a different function. In particular, separate members form the seat of the chair and the outboard motor mounting support.